


Pink

by starfruitwine



Series: Color Theory [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Jealousy, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Promptis Interruptus, poor communication, referenced LuNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfruitwine/pseuds/starfruitwine
Summary: Noctis glanced up as the bathroom door opened, and immediately wished he hadn’t.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would edit this to death before I was happy with it... which is why I have no published stories. But I'm trying something new and just sending it out into the world to see if it can fly.

Noctis flopped down on the hotel bed, happy for the moderate relief of the room’s small air conditioner. Lestallum was horribly, disgustingly hot. Aside from the food and the decent beds, there was little of interest in this city for Noctis. The market, the crater, the nightlife, the… “built” women. All of it was wasted on him.

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, which was unfortunate. Noctis had really hoped to get a few minutes alone for once. But having just left Ignis and Gladio at the market, at least he knew the culprit was Prompto. Alone with Prompto was generally almost as relaxed as _alone_ alone.

 Or at least it used to be.

 Pushing that thought from his mind, Noctis pulled out his phone and opened King’s Knight to update on the hotel’s wifi. The city had that going for it, at least.

 The shower turned off with a squawk, and Noctis could hear Prompto singing quietly to himself.

 Noctis glanced up as the bathroom door opened, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Prompto padded out into the room amid a roll of steam and the fresh herbal scent of the hotel toiletries, toweling off his hair. Water droplets still clung to his bare shoulders and chest, rolling past pierced nipples down to toned abs. Just below that, in stark contrast to his pale, freckled skin, were a pair of hot pink briefs.

 “Oh!” Prompto startled upon realizing he wasn’t alone in the hotel room. “Hey, buddy.”

 “Sorry,” Noctis quickly looked backed down at his phone. “Should have let you know I was here.”

 “No problem, dude. Just wasn’t expecting an audience.”

 Noctis could feel Prompto’s eyes on him as he walked past the bed, continuing to towel his hair. He grabbed his bag from the floor and tossed it on the other bed.

 “Noctis Lucis Caelum. Crown Prince. Rightful ruler of all of Lucis.” Prompto singsonged, clenching his fist dramatically. “Able to face down daemons and dignitaries with ice in his veins.”

 Noctis looked up, knowing this couldn’t possibly be going anywhere good but unable to stop himself. 

“Still goes red as beetroot when I take off my clothes.”

 “Fuck off,” Noctis muttered, returning his attention to his phone. Prompto laughed, dropping his wet towel to the floor and rummaging through his bag. Noctis could still see the bright pink swaying in his periphery. He couldn’t help but notice Prompto seemed to be in no hurry to dress.

 “You can look, you know.” Prompto’s voice was softer now, but the teasing lilt was still there. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it all before.” His back was turned to Noctis, still keeping up the pretense of looking for something to wear.

 “I know. That’s kind of the problem.” Despite his protests, Noctis dropped the phone to the bed and watched as Prompto’s ineffectual search for clothing continued.

 Prompto finally turned to find Noctis unabashedly checking him out. Noctis’s eyes lingered over the bright material breaking the trail of soft blonde hair that spread from his lower stomach down to his thighs. Thighs that had long-since healed of the bites, bruises, and hickeys that had littered them throughout their time together.

 Prompto broke into a grin. “I knew you’d cave.”

 “Give me a break,” Noctis groaned. “It’s not like I’ve even had the privacy to jerk off in _weeks_.”

 “I’m right there with you, buddy.”

 Noctis rolled his eyes. “At least you can go out to the bar with Gladio to meet girls when we’re here.”

 Prompto’s smile faltered. They hadn’t talked about that. In fact, they had very specifically _not_ talked about it.

 Nothing had happened. Prompto wasn’t exactly adept at picking up women, especially the “cool and independent” type frequenting the Lestallum bars. And if he was being honest, he really didn’t have much interest beyond people-watching and casual flirting, anyway. Most of his nights out with Gladio consisted of the two of them having a few drinks and recounting recent bounties with the other hunters before Prompto ducked out alone.

 But Noctis didn’t know any of that.

 “Does it bother you?” Prompto asked quietly, unsure which answer he was hoping for.

  _Of course it does_ , Noctis wanted to say. _I’d rather camp out in daemon territory every night than have you stumble into the hotel at 2am and crash next to me in bed like it’s nothing. But we broke up and I dragged you along to my wedding like a selfish asshole, so I don’t have the right to be bothered by it._

 “No.” Ice in his veins, indeed.

 Prompto, now bereft of the cockiness he’d had just a moment ago, reached into his bag and pulled out a shirt and pants that had miraculously appeared right at the top.

 He was about to step into the coeurl-print pants when he heard Noctis sit up on the bed behind him.

 “Don’t.”

 Prompto turned to Noctis, a questioning look on his face.

 “I wasn’t done yet.” Noctis sat cross-legged on the bed, watching him intently.

 Prompto tossed the pants back on the bed and took a few hesitant steps towards Noctis, unsure what to do with his… well, anything.

 “Where did you get those, anyway?” Noctis’s eyes were trained on hot pink hips as they moved closer.

 “A shop over by the market. I was just looking for, like, normal ones, but I like having something that makes me feel… _nice_ , you know?” Prompto stopped just a few steps from the edge of the bed and waited.

 “Well.” Noctis cleared his throat. “You look… _nice_.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Yeah.”

 “How nice?” Prompto’s playful tone returned with a smirk.

 Noctis cocked his head to the side appraisingly.

 “Go lock the door.”

 Prompto rushed to comply. Noctis swung his legs off the side of the bed and watched as Prompto obediently slid the heavy metal latch into place, barring the door from the inside.

 When he returned, Noctis gently pulled Prompto between the spread of his knees, ghosting his hands over narrow hips, leaning in so that his lips were just a breath away from the soft skin above his waistband.

 Still not quite making full contact, Noctis slipped his hands around to the backs of Prompto’s thighs and pulled back to look up at his face. Prompto’s eyes were closed, his hands resting heavily on Noctis’s shoulders to steady himself.

 “Prom.” Noctis said softly. The blonde kneaded at his shoulders but gave no reply.

 “ _Prom_.” More insistent this time, Noctis caught his attention. Violet-blue eyes popped open to look down at him.

 “Do you want this?”

 Prompto couldn’t help but smile at the concern, given their current position and his own hand in the buildup. Noct could really pull off the Prince Charming bit when he wanted to.

 “Yeah,” Prompto breathed, tangling his fingers into Noctis’s hair. “Yes. _Please_.”

 Noctis gripped his hips firmly this time, pulling him in close to mouth at hardening cock through his briefs.

 Those goddamned briefs that had started this whole thing.

 Hooking his fingers under the waistband, Noctis tugged them down Prompto’s legs, momentarily ignoring the now bared cock inches from his face in favor of helping Prompto out of the soft pink material and tossing it across the room.

 Returning to the task at hand, Noctis pressed a few hot, open-mouthed kisses to just close enough to feel Prompto’s cock jump against his face before unceremoniously taking the entire length into his mouth.

 Prompto gave a loud, surprised whine and gripped at the soft black hair in his hands, trying desperately not to buck into the sudden wet heat.

 There was no teasing, no toying. There was no time.

 Noctis was relentless, and neither man was surprised when Prompto spilled into his throat, whining incoherent curses and praises, after just a few seconds of his work.

 Prompto’s legs were shaking and Noctis’s firm grasp on his hips was the only thing keeping him on his feet as he leaned heavily onto the body below his. Noctis smiled to himself, carefully helping the trembling mess onto the bed, knowing full well Prompto wouldn’t be back online for a few minutes. He busied himself trailing soft kisses across Prompto’s chest and stomach and enjoying the view.

 Insistent hands soon tugged him up to Prompto’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. It distantly occurred to Noctis that the kiss probably should have come first, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 The sound of the key in the lock startled them both. The door rattled against the latch, followed by a knock and an exasperated-sounding Ignis calling for Noctis.

 “I know you weren’t feeling well, but there are three other people sharing this room who would like to use it.”

 “Go get dressed.” Noctis whispered with a quick peck to Prompto’s lips. “I’ll let them in.”

 “But… you-” Prompto started to protest, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

 “I’ll be fine. I’d really rather not have to explain why we needed five more minutes.”

 “Five minutes, my ass.” Prompto rolled his eyes as he sat up and dropped his feet to the floor.

 Noctis snorted at the unintended pun, nuzzling at Prompto’s bare shoulder. “ _Go_.”

 “Yes, your Highness.” Prompto stood up and grabbed his abandoned clothes from the other bed, darting into the bathroom before the knocking could start up again.

 Noctis waited until the bathroom door was closed before strolling over to the door and unlocking it.

 

 “Sorry, Specs. Must have locked it out of habit when I came in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where did the pink undies end up, I wonder… 🤔🤔🤔


End file.
